redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:High Rhulain Khera
Hi High Rhulain Khera, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:11, 5 April 2009 You did it!! You got your account!!! Well,welcome to Redwall Wiki!!!--Laterose BTW Your sig should also link to your talk page. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Waves of Darkness User blog:Martin2/Waves of Darkness --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, Welcome to Redwall wiki. and Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle :)--ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 00:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm User blog:Martin2/The Storm --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:48, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome, your majesty! Just kidding about the 'your majesty' part. Anyways, I hope you enjoy yourself here! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 01:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Could you please read A Coneslinger's Quest? Thanks.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 14:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 15:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. So how are ye likin' redwall?--ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 15:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) heeheehee. that's good. i'm really bored now. i don't wanna do my homework thought. --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 15:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) sorry it took so long for me to reply, but Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle and i have the whole week off from school. Spring break, heeheehee! i'm gonna do it at the last minute! --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 16:05, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 19:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update on User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. got any ideas? --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 20:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update! on The Storm User blog:Martin2/The Storm --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update on WOD, too. Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 01:25, 7 April 2009 (UTC) update on User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. Update on User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --[[User: ladyamber88 |ladyamber88 Leave a messagge, matey, an' I'll respond ASAP]] 19:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Update on TS --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hello, Khera and welcome! I meant to do this sooner... but with school letting up for spring break... *shrugs helplessly*. If you EVER need anything, please ask! I'm only a click away! If you need help with users, then click this here link! If you want a good few fan-fics, then click THIS here link! I'm surprised you ALREADY have the ShoutBox widget. Welcome to the wiki, and join in the Villain debate on the Shout Box! Yours, Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:51, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Update agian. User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --[[User: ladyamber88 |ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!!]] 22:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) update agian. heeheehee. User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 23:15, 7 April 2009 (UTC) *winks* Sure I can. I'll start work on it when I'm done with Lady Amber's pic. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 01:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Update, User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 15:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Update, User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. Hey, i used your idea. y'know, the one about Kristy and Lunitia liking each other. Thanks. ;) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 20:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC) that's creepy, i was just reading it. it's Awesome!!! more. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 21:08, 8 April 2009 (UTC) update again. teeheehee. User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 21:33, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Update again. you'll find out later that somebeast died in this scene. User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 21:56, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction Wiki PLease see my user page and visit my wiki! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) update. oh, i meant tomorrow someone's gonna die...muahaha! User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 02:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. nobeast is dead...yet --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 15:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I finished the sketch for your picture! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 19:20, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Update on my stories. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 01:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 15:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:40, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC) update on TS--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) And once again, update on TS--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 04:11, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:49, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, could you please answer my polls on my user page? Thanks, Khera (nice name!)Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 01:59, 16 April 2009 (UTC) update on The Storm!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:01, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle I'll probably finish it by tomorrow or the day after. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Update!!! On Hollyfire's Tale (Yah, I know the message is late comin')! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:03, 23 April 2009 (UTC) update on TS--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 04:04, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:48, 25 April 2009 (UTC) update! AGAIN! PHSYCE! on WOD--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 04:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! ONCE AGAIN! MORE PSHYCE! CAPITAL LETTERS!!!!! On The Storm. Book 2 Complete. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:13, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm. Don't get your hopes up, the identity of the mysterious beast is not yet known. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:15, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Update on WOD--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:15, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm! The mystery beast is unveiled!--Martin II Want to race? 23:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Update on WOD!--Martin II Want to race? 01:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) update WOD--Martin II Want to race? 00:39, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Update The Storm--Martin II Want to race? 23:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, finally got unlazy enough to finish User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. Hope you liked it. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 02:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ. Here's yore pic. :) Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:39, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update! TS--Martin II Talk! 02:53, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Update WOD--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 23:08, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The Storm. Wow, that took FOREVER. Sorry, been rather busy *cough* lazy *cough* lately, so it's not much to show for a week.--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 03:07, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Update TS--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 15:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Update TS--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 17:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm (no it isn't finished. It will probably be next week)--Martin II I scare myself... 21:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on Hollyfire's Tale part 2 Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:40, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Update finally!! on Hollyfire's Tale (look for part 2) and on Myra Darktail's Legacy, which I have started for Myra. Actually, I'm writing it for her! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ruthless Update on Fires of the Sea and Hollyfire's Tale pt. 2 Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 18:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Storm. --Martin II The Mad Poet 01:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Check out Bluestripe the Warrior Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 14:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I have finished Bluestripe the Warrior!! Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 23:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC)